Nair's Journey
by Sage A. Willow
Summary: What if the Pokemon world was JUST pokemon. This is a story about a group of friends [Nair (Dragonite), Azzy (Azumarill), Lia (Gardevoir), Tik (Togekiss), and Skew (Haxorus)] who traveled throughout the regions together. This is when decide to go to Kalos. Please review! I'd love to hear what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like, etc.
1. Kanto-Unova: A summary

This is just a summary of Nair's journey from Kanto to Unova.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the comfort of my own den. I look around and reminisce on the memories of when I was just a Dratini. I remember when my den was much smaller than it is now (even though it seems the same size since I'm fully evolved now). My mother had her Onix friend dig a bigger den for me.<p>

I couldn't believe I've traveled through five regions already. I remember when I met a Mr. Mime named Mimzy along route 21. The two of us traveled together throughout Kanto till I got my eight gym badges and became Kanto champion. Mimzy left and headed back home when I decided to try Johto next.

I then remembered my first time meeting Azzy. Azzy was just a Marill then. He was trying to swim in the river where we first met and Azzy's tail got stuck in rocks. After I rescued him, I kind of surprised Azzy when I began to evolve into a Dragonair. That instantly had Azzy wanting to travel with me. We both went through Johto together and got our eight badges. I lost the championship of Johto, but cheered on Azzy as he went on to win it. When I wanted to travel to Hoenn, Azzy decided to come too.

I chuckled when remembering the time the two us us met a Kirlia named Lia. She was trying to learn Magical Leaf, but couldn't concentrate. Azzy jokingly threw leafs at her from behind, and Lia, out of annoyance and frustration, learned the attack and that prank backfired on Azzy big time. After forgiving Azzy for the prank and thanking him for partially helping her learn Magical Leaf, she decided to come on the journey with me and Azzy. Azzy ended up evolving into an Azumarill while traveling to Sootopolis for my last badge. I got my eight badges in the Hoenn as well, but lost the Championship against Azzy.

The three of us all traveled to the Sinnoh region next. That's where we met a Togetic named Tik. He fell into a rocky pit along route 210 and injured his wing. He said he was trying to find a Shiny Stone to evolve. As Lia used Psychic to lift Tik out of the pit, she also lifted a lot of the rocks in the area and there was a Shiny Stone hidden underneath one of them. Lia evolved into a Gardevoir when she put him on level ground. I still wonder if it was due her use of such massive psychic power. We witnessed Tic evolve into a Togekiss when he touched the Shiny Stone. We told him we were each traveling on a journey through the regions. Being that we helped him find that Shiny Stone, he came along. I received my eight badges in the Sinnoh, but lost the championship to none other than Azzy again. At least I evolved into a Dragonite during the championship.

The four of us all went to Unova together and was greeted warmly by every Pokémon we met. Turns out Pokémon from others regions are quite rare in Unova. We met many Unova dragon types while going through the Village of Dragons. There was a cocky Haxorus there named Skew trying to be a big shot, but Azzy used Iron Tail once on him and Skew called the battle off instantly. Skew decided to travel with us, but only to constantly pick a fight with Azzy (and lose every time). Again, me and my companions traveled through Unova and got our 8 badges. We went to the championship and all lost to a Hydreigon named Highdry.

I was so happy to hear that all my friends decided to come back to Kanto with me after I went through 5 regions. I wonder what this world has in store me next.


	2. Back in Kanto: News of a new region

I get up from my bed and head out of the cave. My mother is crouching down by the pond where an abundance of Magikarp swim. "Good morni…" "Shhh!" My mother scoops up a lone Magikarp from the water's edge. "Sorry, Nair. I was getting lunch." She tosses the fish onto a rock and roasts it with a powerful Flamethrower.

As she slices it up with Slash and serves it between us, she says, "Your friends Lia and Tik came asking for you a couple hours ago. I told them you were still asleep." She chuckled then added, "They both laughed and said 'That's Nair' then they headed back to Fuchsia City." She finished her share of the Magikarp and then said, "You may be a level 56 Dragonite now, but you still sleep in like the level 10 Dratini you were when you first started your journey." "Oh, mom!" I roll my eyes and gulp down the last of my lunch, "Do you know if they are all still in Fuchsia City or did anyone else come by for me?" My mother sits back and ponders for a second. "I do remember Skew coming over earlier today," she says, "Last I knew, he was with the Graveler twins next door." I stand up and say, "Then I guess I'm off to the Golem Cliff." I gave my mother a hug and before she could say more, I flew off.

I see a couple of Graveler, my old childhood friends Dude and Geo, and a Haxorus sitting on a ledge drinking some soda pops and laughing it up. I fly up to them and say, "Hey, guys. What's up?" Geo, still laughing a bit, says, "Skew is telling us the time Tik's Metronome became Blizzard and you almost fainted if it weren't for Lia's Future Sight coming into play." I shoot an annoyed glare at Skew, "Seriously?! You only thought it was funny because you were on Tik's team." I turn to Dude and Geo, "Let me tell you the first time we met and why he chose to travel with us." Dude states, "He already told us. He used Dragon Claw on Azzy and beat him in one hit. Azzy was so in denial about his loss, he begged Skew to come with you guys and Azzy's been picking fights with him since." I look at Skew and sarcastically say, "Did he now?" Skew speaks up and says, "Well, I think it's about time me and Nair head over to Fuchsia City." He climbs down the rocky cliff and adds, "By the way, tell your older brother Gravel he got lucky earlier because I was still a bit tired this morning."

The two of us begin our walk to Fuchsia City to meet Azzy, Lia, and Tik. "You never hit Azzy once with your Dragon Claw," I tell Skew, "You chose to travel with us because you lost against him." Skew nods subtlely. "Sadly, I know," he looks over to me with a sarcastic smile, "But they certainly don't."

We arrive in Fuchsia City and find our friends dining outside of the PokéCafe. Lia is reading a book and enjoying her usual tea while Azzy and Tik are mockingly eating like me and Skew. "What are you guys doing?" I ask, although I already know. Azzy and Tik instantly begin to eat regularly. Lia takes a sip of her tea and, without looking up from her book, calmly states, "Ditto Oak wants you to call him, Nair. He says he has some news for you that he knows you'll like." "Really?! Thank, Lia!" I dash into the nearest pokemon center and call Ditto Oak.

"Ah, Nair," Ditto Oak answers the phone. "I assume you've called to hear the news I have for you, correct?" "Yes!" I exclaim, "What is it?" "What if I told you there is a sixth region," Ditto Oak states. "Another region?!" I gush, "What's it called?" Ditto Oak looks through some paper then says, "Kalos." "Kalos?!" Skew comes running up to the monitor. "Did you say Kalos?" Taken aback by Skew's reaction, Ditto Oak utters, "Why yes, Skew. I did." Skew turns to me, "You can't go to Kalos, Nair. It's dangerous." Puzzled, I ask, "Why not? How is it dangerous?" Ditto Oak speaks up, "Not much is known about it. At least my fellow colleagues and I don't know know much yet." Skew turns back to the moniter, "Keep it that way. It's better to stay here and not know then go there and get hurt." With that, he ends the call.

"Hey!" I yell, "How many Aspear berries did you eat to put you in such a sour mood?" "Just don't go to Kalos. Trust me on this," Skew exclaims. "I've heard of it and it's a bad place." Azzy, Lia, and Tik come walking up. Azzy says, "So another region, huh? I've been through four of them with Nair and also been in some pretty dangerous spots with him numerous times. I think we can handle it." Lia adds, "I've faced a lot of strong pokemon while traveling with Nair and Azzy. I am certainly prepared to face more." Tik pipes in, "And I would've never found that shiny stone without their help. I've evolved and become so much stronger while traveling with them." "I was just a Kirlia when I first met Nair," Lia says, "Now I'm a Gardevoir." "Yeah, and I evolved into an Azumarill."

Skew steps back, "Fools, you don't know." "But we'll find out," I stand up, "I was just a mere Dratini when I started my journey. Now I'm a Dragonite. And whatever Kalos has in store for us, We'll be ready to face it."

Skew glances back and forth to all our determined faces, then finally speaks up, "Alright, whatever. But I'm not going. I'm heading back to Unova." He looks me in the eyes and adds, "But one word of advice, Nair. Fairies. Beware the fairies." Skew then turns around and leaves the PokeCenter. "Skew, wait!" I try to go after him, but Lia stops me by using Psychic. "Don't worry about him, Nair," she tells me, "You know he likes to exaggerate on everything." "I know," I say solemnly, "But still. He's never done so like this."


End file.
